SmokeClan/Roleplay
Dovestar paced restlessly outside the medicine den. Her deputy, Darkpelt, was injured bad. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:12, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw was snoring loudly in the apprentice den ~Shorewillow Sparrowheart came out from the medicine den to see Dovestar. "Is he okay?" she asked fretfully. Sparrowheart's eyes were downcast. "I don't think he's going to pull through." ''Ash''''storm'' 00:01, February 29, 2016 (UTC) (Hey can I have Daisykit) Sparkpaw woke up (Sure, her siblings are Running and Hail, and her mom is Wispflight, their dads unknown but the Clan thinks it's Grasstooth) Dovestar's tail dropped. "He's been my deputy since I was first made leader..." ''Ash''''storm'' 00:14, February 29, 2016 (UTC) (Yay thanks) Sparkpaw saw Dovestar she looked sad so Sparkpaw went to go see Wispflight. Wispflight was watching as Runningkit ripped up a piece of moss. Hailkit pressed to her side, too scared to leave her. Runningkit leaped to her paws when she saw Sparkpaw coming over. "SPARKPAW!" she screeched with delight and began to fly over to the apprentice. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:25, March 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hello Wispflight" Sparkpaw mews "Hi, Sparkpaw," Wispflight purred while Runningkit muttered, "And ''Runningkit," in the background. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 16:34, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw smiled at the kit Runningkit didn't notice Sparkpaw, and started angerily kicking a pile of moss. "Have you heard the news about Darkpelt?" Wispflight asked. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:07, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded "Too bad," Wispflight sighed. "He was young.... I wonder who will be made deputy..." ''Ash''''storm'' 00:14, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw shrugged Runningkit bounded up to her sister and nudged her. "Do you wanna leave camp?" she asked excitedly, while Hailkit, who had slipped away from Wispflight shook his head. "No, no! Runningkit, that's not a good idea!" ---- "Sparkpaw," Dovestar called her apprentice with her voice heavy but strong as she left the medicine den. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:18, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw said a quick good bye to Wispflight and ran over to Dovestar "How do you know?" Runningkit asked crossly as Hailkit began breathing heavy. "We're KITS!" ---- "You'll be training with Grasstooth today, I have to help Sparrowheart," Dovestar mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:10, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded - Daisykit trotted over to Runningkit and Hailkit "Dasiykit, Hailkit's being a chicken!" Runningkit exclamed. "What! No I'm not! I'm doing this so we don't DIE!" Hailkit yelped, outraged. ---- "Also, be very good, he's testing you to see if your ready to become a warrior." Dovestar meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:53, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "What's happening " Daisykit asks - Sparkpaws eyes widened happily "I'm sorry I can't be joining you for this, but if you pass, you'll get your warrior name tomorrow at dusk," Dovestar nodded to Grasstooth, who was waiting by the camp entrance. "Go now," ---- "Runningkit wants to leave camp!" Hailkit wailed. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded and padded toward Grasstooth - "Really " Daisykit asks "Are you ready? we're going to be gone all day so if your hungry, you may as well eat now," Grasstooth meowed to Sparkpaw. ---- "Yes!" Runningkit mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:25, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Already ate " Sparkpaw said- "So...are you going " Daisykit asked she really wanted to explore but she tried to act casual Grasstooth nodded and led the way out of camp. --- "DUH! of course I am!" Runningkit bursted. "I'll tell Mom!" Hailkit mewed at the same time. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:29, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw followed happily - Daisykit turned to Hailkit "don't be such a fun killer" "I'm going to be testing your hunting. I will follow you through the forest while you hunt, you cannot speak to me until you've finished, understood?" Grasstooth asked. ---- "There could be a KIT-KILLER out there!" Hailkit whined. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:34, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sparkpaw nodded- "We would be careful " Daisykit mews Echo walked into SmokeClans camp. "Wow!", she breathed. "What is this place?" ~yellowfang Dovestar spotted Echo and padded over. "Hello there, you must be a kittypet, I assume?" ''Ash''''storm'' 23:18, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "NO! Why would i want to be one of those stupid furballs who hunt prey for fun?!", She replied. "I am a rouge." ~Yellowfang "Oh," Dovestar mewed. "What is your name? I'm Dovestar." ''Ash''''storm'' 23:32, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Echo." ~yellowfang "I'm going to do my best" Sparkpaw mews - "We won't get hurt" Daisykit meows "Well, Echo... this is SmokeClan," Dovestar meowed, sweeping her tail to point to the Clan. ---- "And how do you know?" Hailkit asked stubbornly. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:36, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Welll im just passing through. Can i stay for a bit?", she asked. It looks pretty nice here... ''she thought '' Maybe ill ask to stay. ~yellowfang "''If a dead cat doesn't freak you out then welcome, you can stay in the apprentices den until you go," Dovestar meowed. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 23:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you so much! Only two things, whats a apprentice and where is thier den?", She asked ~yellowfang "Because I'm not mouse brained" Daisykit said Shorewillow (talk) 23:46, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Foxes are super smart though!" Hailkit pointed out. ---- "An apprentice is a cat in training to become a warrior, and a warrior protects and hunts for the Clan, and their den is over there," Dovestar meowed, pointing to a bramble bush. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:50, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you!", Echo called over her shoulder as she walked towards the den."Hello? Is anyone in there?", she called into the den. ~yellowfang Ferretpaw hit his head on the den when he heard a new voice. He looked over at the cat. "Hi! I'm Ferretpaw!" ''Ash''''storm'' 00:10, March 3, 2016 (UTC) "Hi, I am Echo. Are there any other apprentices?", Echo asked. "I thought there would be more." ~yellowfang "Oh, yeah, there's Sparkpaw, she's training with Grasstooth, she's going to probably become a warrior tomorrow, hey! perfect timing! your staying in the Clan just in time to see SmokeClan get a new deputy! I totally bet it's gonna be Grasstooth. Oh, and it won't be 'till moonhigh, Oh, and I talk alot, OH and I say oh a lot," Ferretpaw mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:09, March 3, 2016 (UTC) "We're smart too" Daisykit said "let's go" Daisykit mews to Runningkit "Great! let's go!" Runningkit mewed while Hailkit let out a gasp.''Ash''''storm'' 14:16, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Daisykit ignored Hailkit -Shore Category:Clans Category:Browse Category:Roleplay